Technical Field
This application relates generally to a camera housing and more specifically to an underwater housing for a dual-lens camera.
Description of the Related Art
Operating a camera underwater may be desirable under a variety of situations. For non-waterproof cameras, a separate waterproof housing may be used to prevent damage to the camera. A challenge with existing underwater housings is that the housing may refract light passing through it, thereby acting like a lens to distort the images captured by the camera when used within the housing. This effect is particularly problematic in multi-lens camera systems in which the distortion may affect different lenses differently, thereby making compensation for these effects more difficult.